


Topped With Love

by RookieSand



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, your standard lesbian lunch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RookieSand/pseuds/RookieSand
Summary: You know... ;)
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 4
Kudos: 157





	Topped With Love

**Author's Note:**

> i mean it was bound to happen eventually.

Hilda was pressed back against the bed by Marianne kissing her mercilessly. There had been no fanfare leading up to this, only Marianne's mouth desperately connecting with Hilda's as they had just barely managed to stumble into the bedroom. Marianne laid on top of her, resting one arm underneath Hilda's head while her other hand came up to grope Hilda's breast. Hilda gasped into Marianne's mouth, a low moan following it shortly. Marianne refused to let up, her tongue tangling with Hilda's and her hand teasing her endlessly.

Hilda was in heaven. Marianne was usually very gentle in bed but there were times when she lost herself and wanted all of Hilda all at once. Hilda loved it when Marianne fell into those times. Marianne's endless adoration of her made her feel like the only girl in the world; and, her roughness would make sure Hilda would remember it for several days afterward.

They had been apart for a month as Marianne had gone on a short trip for business. A trade deal or something, but Hilda couldn't remember with Marianne unrelentingly kissing and groping her. A month was a long time to be away from one's partner. Hilda had taken care of herself a few times but there was nothing quite as pleasurable as Marianne doing everything for her. And Marianne had not let out any of her pent up lust since she'd been gone. It was clear enough with her hand already pushing down in between Hilda's thighs. She roughly hiked up Hilda's skirt and began to rub small circles over Hilda's underwear. 

"Goddess," Hilda said breathlessly into Marianne's ear. She wanted to say more but her breathing broke into short pants as Marianne began to kiss down her neck. She gripped the back of Marianne's neck with one hand and bunched Marianne's shirt in the other. "My love..."

Marianne's teeth brushed against Hilda's skin making her suck in a sharp breath. She whimpered when Marianne took the opportunity to nip her. She pressed against Marianne's hand that was still teasing her over her underwear. She already knew she was wet and soaked through. She knew Marianne could feel it too. If Marianne wanted to, she could finish Hilda off in a matter of moments without much effort. But she wouldn't. She would drag it out just like Hilda liked. The anticipation was enough to make Hilda drool.

Marianne shifted to between Hilda's legs. She hiked up Hilda's skirt and slowly pulled down her underwear. Hilda could see how wet her underwear had become and couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed. She'd been missing her wife quite a bit but she hadn't realized how much her body was as well. Marianne seemed unperturbed by the whole thing as she casually tossed the underwear aside. She was more preoccupied with her own goals which seemed to be eating Hilda up.

Marianne kissed up Hilda's thighs gently, nipping at her every so often making Hilda jump and whimper. Her tongue made it to Hilda's vulva where she gave one long stroke up the length of it. Hilda's hips left the bed in time with the motion. Her breathing had almost stopped as she dug her hands into Marianne's hair.

"M-Mari," she moaned. 

Marianne gave her several long licks, pulling the same reaction out of Hilda each time. Hilda's heart was pounding as her now sensitive clit was endlessly teased. She could feel her body wanting to orgasm but not finding the relief. The teasing was making her head feel fuzzy. She loved it. She wanted to strain against Marianne's face even more. 

"Marianne," Hilda panted. "Oh, please, Marianne... It feels amazing. M-More..."

She moaned again as Marianne's tongue ghosted over her clit. It was almost painful as her hips left the bed to try and reach Marianne's face. She couldn't help herself. She gripped the bedsheets in her effort to not push Marianne's face into her. She didn't want to force it. Marianne was in control.

Marianne's tongue started to draw intricate patterns around Hilda's vulva. It would flick over her clit, zigzag down to her vagina, and tease at her opening only barely attempting to find its way in. Another long lick was followed by Marianne's tongue entering Hilda's vagina as deep as she could go. It felt warm and wet inside her as it curled against her walls. Hilda let out a hearty moan, her legs involuntarily wrapping tightly around Marianne's head. Marianne's hand came to tease gently at Hilda's clit while her tongue continued to play inside her.

Hilda could feel herself dancing on the edge. She could see it right there but nothing was enough to push her over. She knew just one strong breeze would do it but Marianne was not giving her the satisfaction. Her legs were shaking from being so close; she wanted it so badly. She brought her hand to her breast trying unsuccessfully to get enough pleasure over her clothes. She wanted to be naked. She wanted to touch Marianne skin-to-skin.

"Undress me, Mari," Hilda said through her pants. It was the most coherent thought she'd had in a while.

Marianne sat up and gave her a look. She clearly knew that Hilda was close and perhaps was getting ready to toss Hilda over the edge. Hilda just stared up at her easy, giving her the most seductive look she could muster.

"As you wish," is how Marianne responded as she began to strip Hilda and then herself. 

The two laid in bed again kissing softly as they started back at square one. Their hands drifted lazily over each other as they refound their rhythm. Hilda could taste herself all over Marianne and that only succeeded in her wanting Marianne back between her thighs. She was still sensitive, her body not ready to give up on that orgasm that was one touch away. Marianne had the sense to keep her hands on Hilda's breasts and only ghost over Hilda's vulva if she dared dip her hand that low. 

Hilda moved first dipping her head to Marianne's breasts to suck on her nipples. She swirled her tongue around one and then the other while her hand sunk low and plunged her fingers into Marianne's vagina. Marianne's eyelids fluttered and her breathing hitched. 

"Hilda," Marianne moaned. She cradled Hilda's head in her chest as Hilda's hand began to work her roughly. "Hilda..." It was a breathless moan. Hilda could barely tell it was her name. "Hilda."

Hilda was drunk off of hearing Marianne moan her name. It was like an angel were calling her to have sex. She wanted to pleasure Marianne even more, hoping her moans would never stop. She pulled her hand out of Marianne and focused on rubbing her clit instead. Her rhythm was hard and fast.

Marianne crashed over the edge, gripping Hilda roughly as she choked out a loud moan. She scratched up Hilda's back leaving angry red lines to her shoulder. Her legs shook as Hilda continued to work her through it to the end. It wasn't until Marianne began to whimper from oversensitivity that Hilda eased up on her.

Marianne relaxed against the bed, panting. Strands of hair were stuck to the sweat that had formed on her brow. She looked peaceful despite also looking like she'd just ran a mile. She would need a moment to catch her breath, Hilda knew. Hilda got up from the bed after giving Marianne a brief kiss and went to the closet. 

It took her a moment to find what she was looking for. A shiny dildo made from pinkish colored glass. It was a little on the short side but had a slightly large girth. It had a gentle curve with several bumps and ridges to add to the pleasure. With it was a leather harness to hold it in place against the body. 

Hilda brought the strap to the bed and started to fit Marianne into it. Marianne barely moved as she watched her wife fit her with the dildo. Once it was secure, Hilda wasted no time easing herself on to it. It was a little tight to start but it only a few moments before she was able to sit on it to the hilt. Hilda sat back a bit taking a moment to let her body adjust to the dildo inside her. It took up quite a bit of space that she wasn't used to. She rested a hand against her stomach.

"How is it?" Marianne asked noticing Hilda's somewhat strained face.

"It's a little cold still," Hilda said with a laugh. "It feels okay otherwise, but I think it will be more enjoyable once it's warmed."

Hilda laid down on Marianne slowly, making sure to keep the dildo inside her. They kissed softly, both of their lips a little tender from the intense session before. Marianne was still a bit subdued after her orgasm, which Hilda had wanted. She didn't want Marianne to get too rambunctious with the dildo too soon. She began to gently kiss Marianne's neck while one of her hands came up to tease Marianne's nipple. 

Marianne bucked against her, shoving the dildo deeper inside Hilda. Hilda let out a surprised squeak and Marianne seemed to finally realize she had some power again. Marianne grabbed Hilda's butt and slowly began to rock in and out of Hilda.

Hilda sat back a bit her eyes fluttering closed as she let Marianne fuck her gently. Her hands rested on Marianne's shoulders as she started to move to match Marianne's pace. It was slow but deep, hitting Hilda perfect with each thrust. Hilda bit her lip and shut her eyes tight as she focused on the pleasure starting to overwhelm her. Her panting became soft moans as Marianne picked up a bit of speed. 

Hilda could feel herself getting closer to the edge again. She wanted Marianne to fuck it out of her roughly. 

"S-Switch," Hilda managed to get out.

Marianne nodded and they flipped positions. Now Marianne was on top of her, pressing the dildo as deep as it would go inside Hilda. Hilda had all of her limbs wrapped tightly around Marianne, clinging onto her as if her life depended on it. Her nails were dug deep into Marianne's shoulder as Marianne began to fuck her hard and fast. 

Marianne moaned and grunted as she moved. "Hilda," she said breathlessly as she kissed Hilda's shoulder. "You're so warm..." She matched her breathing with Hilda's and moaned along with her. Hilda knew that Marianne couldn't feel much pleasure from fucking her but the act of it was incredibly sexy.

Hilda was so close. The slick dildo pulled in and out of her, pressing against her g-spot with every thrust. Its bumps and ridges slid easily against Hilda's walls. It felt incredible. She wished it could never stop. Her legs tightened around Marianne and she could feel her vagina getting tighter around the dildo. "Close..." she panted. "Harder... You feel so good."

Marianne started to go even harder and Hilda let herself go. Marianne was fucking her silly and she couldn't hold herself off anymore. She brought her hand to her clit, and with a few hard rubs, her body seized. Hilda jerked forward and stopped breathing for a moment as everything inside her stopped and tightened. It took a moment for her to go over but when she did the moan that left her was louder than anything she'd done all evening. 

Marianne eased her pace and sat back so she could rub Hilda's clit as she finished. Hilda twitched and moaned as the aftershocks of the orgasm coursed through her. She bit one of her fists and the other one gripped the bedsheet as Marianne continued to rock in and out of her. She let her go until she couldn't take it anymore and gently pushed Marianne's hand away from her clit. She sank into the bed.

Marianne came to a stop without pulling out of her. Instead, she reached forward and gently massaged Hilda's breasts. Hilda closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh. Marianne's massage sunk lower to Hilda's stomach and she rubbed her hands over Hilda's hips and thighs.

"That was definitely needed," Hilda said once she had settled down. Her brain was barely clear enough to talk as Marianne had made her drunk by touching her so much. She reached out and touched Marianne on any part of her that she could reach. "I've missed you."

Marianne laughed quietly. "I'm happy to be of service, my love."

"Please serve me again," Hilda said giving Marianne a soft look.

"Right now?" Marianne experimentally rocked her hips, giving Hilda just a small taste of the dildo.

Hilda bit her lip, the dildo's familiar motion already making her want more. "All night if we can."

"As you wish," Marianne murmured. 


End file.
